The Demon And The Harlot
by Shadow Star.EXE
Summary: Gijinka fic. Azelf's a naive harlot working to keep her sister fed and sheltered. She doesn't pay attention to silly stories of demons and monsters. Not even the reaper of dreams, Darkrai, seems to faze her...until tonight. DarkraixAzelf, dark oneshot.


_**The Demon and the Harlot**_

_MaleDarkraixFemaleAzelf oneshot, inspired by Short and Shivery stories and Whoever Brings The Night by Nightwish_

_**Playlist:**_

_Whoever Brings the Night - Nightwish  
Beast and the Harlot - Avenged Sevenfold  
She is my Sin - Nightwish  
The Root of all Evil - Dream Theater_

**AN: **This is something I came up with while comparing Darkrai to a demon and Azelf to...well, something innocent. A long time ago, I had an idea for a legendary pokemon gijinka story in which Darkrai was hated by all the legends (not so much by Cresselia, who is his sister), so he kidnapped the innocent and beautiful Azelf while she bathed in her lake as revenge on Arceus. Their time together was extremely rocky until Azelf started to see a lighter side of Darkrai and she began to fall in love with him. When she was rescued by Cresselia, her siblings and Arceus, Azelf refused to leave, even though Darkrai had threatened Arceus and held her to a sword.

I'd love to write this idea...but for now, this oneshot will have to be a spin off to my original idea.

Enjoy...

**Rated M for the following: **_Sexual activity, a lot of dark themes, some dirty talk...you probably get the idea. Not meant for little kids._

_**&-&-&-&**_

_Shadow and light. Two sides. Two faces. Two personalities._

_Just like the sun and the moon, everything has two faces. The light, cheerful and happy side which typically shows on a bright and sunny day. And the dark, more secretive side that comes to face when the night comes. People, animals, even places have it. _

_The land of Sinnoh is no exception. In the daytime, the land is beautiful and just. People are happy and always greeted each other with smiles. The daylight brought by the God of light, Arceus, was warm and forgiving._

_In the nighttime, when children were asleep and shadows crawled across streets and houses, the darkness was terrifying. Very few dared to leave home without a light to guide them and none ever dared to leave their village when the moon cast its cold shine down on the land. Everyone feared the great demon Goddess of darkness, Giratina, who was said to send out demons and bewitch innocents. Those captured by a demon would have their soul broken and all their blood drained to give strength to Giratina. The people feared many of her demons, from the dark hellhounds to the spirits of mistreated dolls. But no demon was more terrifying than the Reaper of Dreams. _

_It was said he could bring torture to anyone when the night came. Those who were asleep would suddenly wake up screaming about bloodshed or being chased by a dark shadow. When this happened, the Reaper was immediately feared and blamed. He was a true nightmare, who could spread suffering to anyone...even without ever facing them._

_And he had gotten better at his work. When the Swan of Dreams appeared and started giving out blessed dream catchers to the people, the Reaper needed a new way to make the people suffer. So he took the disguise of a human and often came to villages, seeking friendship or shelter, claiming to be a traveler who was lost and weary. When someone would open up to him, he would murder them and the village would never find evidence of the criminal. Only a piece of paper with a name drawn on it in blood._

_D..._

"That's all bogus," a scantily clad young woman snapped at her green haired companion. Her golden eyes looked infuriated and she twirled a blue lock in her fingers. Outside, the sun was beginning to set slowly, bringing the cross between night and day over the land of Sinnoh. The young woman was preparing to go to the local tavern for work, but her close friend wanted to share a story.

"It's all true, Azelf," the green haired woman insisted. She had big blue eyes and many flowers decorated her hair. "Demons prowl the night and will take you away if you're not careful. If a man asks you to leave the village tonight, don't do it."

"I need the money, Celebi," Azelf said with a sigh. "Mesprit is off at war and can't support us. Uxie is too young for work. I have to find a way to support me and my little sister and this is the easiest way to make a lot of money."

Celebi sighed. She adored her friend, but was always surprised by Azelf's strong will. If Azelf got an idea in her head, she would never ever let go of it. "I wish I could support you. I really do...you know I care about you and your siblings, right?"

"I know..." Azelf's eyes softened. "You and Mew are my best friends. But I don't want to have to rely on you. I need to keep supporting Uxie if Mesprit..." She never finished her sentence, but Celebi knew what Azelf was going to say. _If Mesprit doesn't make it home alive._

"Azelf...if something does happen to Mesprit..." Celebi swallowed. "I'd like you and Uxie to come live with me and Mew."

Azelf shook her head. "I can't do that. I can work and support her myself. And I don't exactly want to thrust her in a new home when our home is all we ever knew. But Cele..." Azelf looked at her friend with pleading eyes. "The life of a harlot is dangerous, even without demons. I fear men much more. If anything does happen to me, please look after Uxie. I don't want her to be alone."

"Of course, Azelf," Celebi said with a strange calmness. "You can count on me."

"Thanks..." Azelf looked outside. The darkness was coming faster and faster. "I'm going to put Uxie to bed and head out."

"Alright, but cover up. Don't show your little sister your dark face," Celebi ordered. Azelf managed to crack a smile and pulled her robe over herself. "I'm going home. Mew will get worried if I'm not home before the dark comes."

"See you tomorrow," Azelf said, hugging her best friend. Celebi smiled and waved as she left. A small cry came from the next room and Azelf hurried in. A young girl with blond hair was surrounded with a few toys and holding her hand. She looked up at Azelf and stretched her arms upward. The older girl picked her sister up with surprising strength and brushed her hair with her fingers. "What's wrong, Uxie?"

"I hit my hand..." Uxie whimpered. Azelf checked the hand she was referring to and noticed a tiny bruise beginning to form. She smiled and kissed the "boo-boo" all better, then started tickling Uxie and making her laugh.

"There. No tears, right? You're such a strong girl..." Azelf said, kissing Uxie's hair. Uxie, in response, snuggled against Azelf with a sigh.

"Are you leaving tonight?" she asked. Even though Uxie was only three, she had the vocabulary and knowledge of someone far older than her. She knew her sister had to leave at night and when she would come home, she would fall asleep. She also knew better than to ask where Azelf went every night. Uxie clung to the few precious moments her sister did spend with her and held them close to her heart.

Azelf's smile tightened. "Yeah, of course...sorry, Uxie. I wish I could stay here with you, but..."

"Never mind. I know," Uxie said. "For money. I love you, Azelf."

The blue haired woman felt like crying at that statement. Sweet and gentle Uxie...Azelf would do anything for her, even resort to the life of a harlot to pay for food and toys. She hugged her sister tighter and whispered, "I love you too, Uxie."

The sisters hugged for a while longer and Azelf carried Uxie to her room. The young blond was already dressed in nightwear and clung to a stuffed teddy bear with a crescent moon on its head.

"Tell me and Teddiursa a story?" Uxie begged.

Azelf knew there was only a little time, but she opened a very thin book and started to read aloud from it. Uxie sighed happily and snuggled herself under her sheets. Before Azelf even reached the end, she was already sleeping. The blue haired woman closed the book and put it on the nightstand then reached over and pressed another kiss to Uxie's forehead.

"Good night, sweetie."

She blew out the candles and quietly left the room. With an unhappy sigh, Azelf threw her robe off her and her eyes took on a cold look.

Time to face the men.

* * *

_"You don't fear demons but you fear men? This shall be interesting."_

_

* * *

_It was dark. Not just the average night time, but utterly dark. The stars didn't appear to be glowing in the sky and the moon must have been covered by a cloud. Azelf shivered as she made her way to the local tavern and a grin spread over her face when she heard the numerous shouts of drunken men and loud music erupt from the building. She smoothed her skirt and adjusted her top before going inside, where the beautiful harlot was greeted with cheers and whistling.

"Good evening..." she whispered, swaying her hips as she walked around. Many of the lusting eyes followed her and some tried to grab at her rear. One actually succeeded, but Azelf knew exactly what to do. She moved around so she was standing in front of the man and positioned herself on his lap so her legs were open and she was looking down at the man.

"You, sir, have a nice grab," she whispered in the man's ear, causing the man's breath to turn rugged and thick with arousal. "If your pocket's just as good, I may grace you tonight with my services." To add to the man's excitement, she ran a hand down his chest and licked her lips.

"But...I ain't got cash..." the man whined. "And I ain't had a woman in...so long..."

Azelf pushed herself off the man. "I don't give free services," she snapped. The man started to sob and the other males around him began to laugh. Azelf left him alone to wallow in self pity and continued her search for business tonight. She approached the counter and took notice of what appeared to be a sailor sitting alone and nervously nursing his drink. Shy sailors...perfect. They were the easiest type to prey upon and Azelf knew it. Many sailors return from sea after a long time of not seeing civilization and they were starved for a woman. They also had been paid handsomely for their time out at sea.

Smiling darkly, the woman crept up behind the sailor and covered his eyes. The startled man jumped and whirled around to face her and suddenly began to sweat when he saw her attire.

"Why hello there, my lonely one," Azelf whispered. She smiled at how unusually handsome he looked. His crystal blue eyes seemed to glow in the dim and hazy light and his hair was white enough to pass for pure snow. She ran her fingers through the man's hair and smiled sweetly. "Such a shame for someone as handsome as you to be sitting all alone and drinking your sorrows away."

"I drink because it's all I have," the man said. His voice was raspy, almost evil sounding, and Azelf felt a jolt of pleasure flow through her.

"I can change that," she said, stroking his face. "For one night, I shall give my body to you for your secret pleasures. You won't feel lonely and you'll have much more than alcohol. Pay my price, my lovely lonely one, and I can offer you so much that you will be in a much better state of mind when you return to sea."

"I...well, I do have money..." the man said.

"So indulge," Azelf whispered. "You and I. The whore and the bashful sailor. Let me show you excitement that makes your blood sing with the water sirens."

The sailor paused and Azelf stared hungrily into his eyes. She wanted to make him think she was hungry for him when all she really wanted was the cash in his pocket.

Finally, the man nodded. "You're right. I do deserve this...indulgence..."

"Wonderful," Azelf breathed. She took him by the hand and led him out of the tavern. "Tell me, my bashful one, where do you live?" She never brought men home when she was out on the job. Not if Uxie was there.

"Far from this village...I came here because this is the best tavern in Sinnoh," the man rasped.

"It is...only the finest ever go in there," Azelf lied. Inside, she was insecure. The man seemed to come from far away and Celebi's tale about demons and Giratina had unnerved her. Still, one night with this man would yield to food for weeks to come. "What village?"

"Follow me," the man beckoned. He started to walk towards a dark path and Azelf followed him. "We must travel far. In the morning, I shall bring you back."

"Very well," Azelf replied. They walked on the dark path with the man guiding her. She couldn't see anything and wondered how the man could see. Neither of them had a light and Azelf worried that the man was blindly leading her.

"How much further? Are we near?"

"Patience," the man rasped. His voice sounded darker now. Azelf looked behind her and saw the village was just a tiny speck of light in the distance. How did they get so far in such a short amount of time?

They continued to walk some more and Azelf felt branches and trees around her. Her heart began to thud. She could smell the rotting flesh and hear the moans of departed souls. How could this be? The man! He tricked her! This was no village he led her to. This was Sendoff Spring! This was where people came to die and rest for all eternity. Living souls did not belong here.

"Who are you?!" Azelf demanded. "You're no ordinary man."

"You're right," the man rasped again, his voice taking on a sinister tone. The moon came out from behind the cloud, revealing what Azelf feared the most. The man had changed form. The hand she was holding turned into a deformed hand with sharp claws on the nails. The soft white hair she admired grew longer until part of it covered one of those beautiful light blue eyes, which were no longer human looking. The man's clothing had warped into black grim reaper-like clothes and sharp fangs had grown from his normal human teeth.

"A demon..." Azelf backed away.

"Not just any demon," the sinister voice snapped. "My name is Darkrai, the Reaper of Dreams, as you pathetic humans like to call me, little harlot."

Scared for her soul, Azelf turned to run back in the direction she came. She had to get away or else she was going to die. Suddenly she felt a stabbing pain in her back and her feet buckled.

"Where are you going, wench?"

"Away!" Azelf cried. "Let me go!"

"Many have begged for their life from me. None have ever succeeded," Darkrai snarled, running his sharp claw along Azelf's mostly bare back. The sharpness started to unzip her flesh and Azelf winced in pain. Blood ran down her cut and onto Darkrai's claw and the demon withdrew his hand to sample a taste of the sweet red liquid. The flavor made his tongue tingle and, before Azelf could run again, he grabbed her whole body and started running his tongue along the line of blood.

Azelf felt sick. She couldn't believe how cursed her luck was. To run into Darkrai, the reaper of dreams...and to become his prey, no less! No one had ever escaped him before and Azelf knew she wasn't going to be the first. If only there was a way to make him let her go...

"Please don't..." she whispered. "Stop this. I am not good prey. I am filthy and tarnished! I am only a harlot!"

"That's right, you are," Darkrai said, grinning. "A filthy whore who spreads her legs for money and amusement. You trick men into thinking you're alone and worm your way into their pockets...and take off without a care. Why should I let you go back?"

"Because you are just like me!" Azelf blurted out. Darkrai froze and Azelf's heart began to thud. She didn't mean for that to come out. She wasn't even sure how the words had formed in her head. The demon behind her snarled and threw her to the ground, next to a corpse.

"How dare you? You think that a demon is anything like a piece of trash like a harlot?!"

Boldly, Azelf looked up at the demon. "Yes. You lead innocent villagers away to steal their soul and blood for your mistress. You give innocents bad dreams and take savage pride in it. How is stealing souls any different from taking money? You and I are just the same if you believe a harlot is filthy trash," she snarled back. She knew he was going to kill her, but that didn't mean she couldn't infuriate the root of all evil. Azelf stood up and looked at Darkrai in the eye. "You could kill me, but my death won't make a difference, would it? I'm just a whore, after all."

"You're wrong."

Azelf raised an eyebrow and Darkrai grinned savagely again. "You're a whore with a purpose, aren't you? You offer your body for money in order to save someone...a very young girl, don't you?"

The harlot's blood turned to ice as she realized who Darkrai was referring to. He laughed at her face and said, "I know all about her, pitiful little whore. But I've told you already, none have ever succeeded in keeping their life from me. And you show signs of wanting to die...how interesting..."

_"Uxie..." _Azelf thought tearfully. _"I'm so sorry, baby."_

Darkrai dragged Azelf into the upper reaches of Turnback Cave, the home of Giratina's hell demons. Through her bleary eyes, Azelf looked around in confusion. This was strange. Why was Darkrai pulling her into his home? This must be her punishment, Azelf realized. For her sins of whoring, she was going to receive the worst possible damnation. The hell hounds growled at her as she passed them and dead dolls stared at her blankly. The poor girl became so terrified, she nearly lost strength in her legs.

Darkrai found the room he was looking for and shoved her in. Azelf fell to her knees with a groan and looked up to see Darkrai closing and locking the door. He turned to her with a malicious grin.

"I've decided I won't kill you...yet, anyway," he said, making Azelf's heart jump. "You're quite the harlot, aren't you? The men dream about you all the time. It's quite amusing to see them twitch in their dreams."

Azelf blushed and looked down. Darkrai's smile widened. For some reason, her blush pleased him.

"Now I want a sample of it."

"You can't be serious," Azelf gasped. Sex between a demon and a human? Didn't Darkrai have his own demons and slaves to do his bidding? The dark demon advanced on her and she shirked back in fear.

"I am serious. You're a cage filled with the souls of every man you've made moan and come. Young harlot, you're going to release their spirits tonight and release all the pleasure into me."

"And if I refuse?" Azelf asked.

"Then I will take you by force," Darkrai hissed. His claws snaked around Azelf's waist and drew pleasure, instead of blood. The demon smirked as Azelf's eyes rolled back into a state of pleasure from his touch and picked her up, bridal style. As he carried her over to his bed, he studied her body with a cold eye. He had to admit she was rather beautiful for a dirty human. Her skin was soft and smelled of flowers, which Darkrai found more pleasing than disgusting. Her blue hair flowed nicely down her shoulders and stopped near her breasts, which, Darkrai noted with a hint of lust, were full and jiggling. The skimpy top she wore hardly did anything to conceal the red rubies tipping her breasts. Same for the stringy skirt she wore; small curls of blue hair beckoned him to the treasure between her legs. It was used, but he didn't care.

"Say my name," Darkrai demanded. His hand began to remove Azelf's top and fondle her nipples. Azelf's golden eyes stared up at him and she shook her head.

"I'm a well trained harlot, my demon," she said with a sultry voice that was trying to mask her fear. "You have to do better than that."

Darkrai snarled, not pleased with the idea of working to make the wench scream for him. Before he could continue, Azelf opened up his black clothes and exposed him to her.

_"He is a male, a man. Like all men, he is weak to the feelings of lust. This is my ace. I will seduce him and make him cry out in pleasure. I will bring him to his knees, like I did with all other customers. And I shall escape," _Azelf thought. Not bothering to look at Darkrai's cold eyes, she lowered her mouth and began her work. Her tongue danced on his body and her hands summoned Darkrai's own staff to life. He was beginning to breathe heavily, but Azelf never let up. The demon under her hands was erect and ready. But he wasn't satisfied.

"Move."

Azelf raised her eyes to meet Darkrai's and she tilted her head. The demon growled at her naive gesture and ripped her skirt off, sending it to the floor in tatters. Now that her treasure was fully exposed, Darkrai didn't hesitate. Using his claws, he entered Azelf and began moving around her hot area that slowly began to grow wet. Even though his claw was sharp, the sensation was oddly pleasing and Azelf lost her strength. Darkrai caught her with his free arm before she completely fell over and he lowered her slowly. She moaned in ecstasy and Darkrai acted upon his desire to taste her by kissing her. His claws continued to draw out juices from Azelf's lower lips and she continued to moan into his mouth.

Darkrai raised his lips off Azelf's and sneered at her. "You act like this is something new, little harlot. That no one has ever done that before. I know they have...I've seen it."

Azelf raised her eyebrows at him and he withdrew his claws from out of her. She gritted her teeth and said, "N-No one's ever...used such...strong and pleasing claws...to pleasure me before."

_"Damnit, he is making me weak. If this keeps up, I won't have the strength to get out of here."_

Darkrai licked his claws and savored her taste. For a harlot, she tasted sweet. He had expected her to taste like dirt and was happy to see he was mistaken.

"So you enjoyed my claws inside of you. You enjoyed my sharpness pleasuring your insides. You enjoyed it all, you dirty whore."

Azelf shut her eyes, feeling the sting of every word hit her like a whip. Yes, she did enjoy it. Her body couldn't lie. And the damned demon knew it too. Darkrai broke all mental restraints and shoved Azelf down on the bed. His lips traced across Azelf's body, from her stomach up to her breasts. While one of his hands sampled the softness of her thighs and more of Azelf's arousal, his other hand began squeezing her breast painfully. Azelf cried out in pain, but Darkrai continued to squeeze her until one of his claws drew some blood out. He lowered his head and began to suck the blood out, letting his senses spin out of control from the taste.

With some blood, he was able to control his cruel he was. With more blood, it went out of his control. Azelf trembled as Darkrai's icy eyes glowed and turned red and he suddenly sank his teeth into her neck. _Without drawing blood._

And she suddenly understood.

"You...you've never had real pleasure before. Your only source of pleasure has been killing the humans."

"Silence."

"No!" Azelf said. "You brought me here as just a slave, but I'm starting to doubt that now." The blue haired woman's stubbornness was well known to get her in trouble and this was going to be one of those times. Still, Azelf didn't stop. "All the other humans were brutally killed by you and the ones that weren't were driven insane by nightmares. But me...you've done nothing but taste my pleasure and blood. And I am still alive. You...why did you pick me?"

Darkrai growled. "Do you WANT me to hurt you? Is that what you're saying? Do you want to die that much?"

"Hurt me, I dare you!" Azelf snapped. The tables turned, though Darkrai had gone into a bloodlust state. Azelf grabbed the demon by the shoulders, pulling him down, and kissing him hard. As soon as the demon tried to draw away, Azelf reached down to begin toying with the pulsing and erect member. Darkrai froze and Azelf smiled. She knew he was enjoying this.

"You bit my neck for a reason."

Darkrai didn't respond.

"You didn't kill me for a reason."

Still no response.

"I'm going to find out the reason from you tonight, my dear."

"Shut up and put me into your mouth, whore," Darkrai finally said. "Suck me."

_"Aha!" _Azelf's eyes lit up in victory. If he had wanted to use her as a real slave, he would have beaten her to make her comply. She sneered, lowering her head down and taking the pulsing member into her mouth. She would play his game for now. It was just getting fun. After all, how many women had ever had the reaper of dreams under their control, even in a bloodlust?

None. The more she sucked, the more she felt his urge to release. He was torn in between sexual lust and the urge to kill and she was toying with him. He suppose he could have killed her, but she was right. Darkrai didn't kill her for a specific reason. The whore had sinned beautifully and seduced even the most hardened men alive to become nothing more than begging, pleading dogs. She could easily become his queen of demons. They were a fine match.

The demon and the harlot.

Darkrai gasped loudly as his seed spilled in Azelf's mouth. She almost drew back in surprise, but Darkrai's hand had come down and held her head in place. Azelf was forced to swallow every drop of his intoxicating seed. To her surprise, it was a strangely bitter sensation that excited her taste buds.

Darkrai released her with a smirk. "You're mine now, whore."

"Meaning what?" Azelf demanded.

"A part of me is now inside of you. You are bound to me now, forever. You will stay here as my match and queen of demons. As my mate. Even if you try to leave, my seed will act as the barrier."

Azelf felt the blood leave her face. "You wanted me as a mate?" she asked in disbelief. For the second time in one night, Darkrai refused to answer. He merely nodded. "And I also have no choice..." It finally sunk in and Azelf turned away. "You did this, knowing I have a younger sister to look after," she said, accusingly.

"I am a demon. I don't care for such things."

"Bastard," the harlot whispered. Darkrai only shrugged.

"I am what I am. I deceive for a living and I'm cruel to not care who suffers. I don't care for your sister at all. Besides, you told your friend to look after her if something were to happen to you. And look what happened."

"How did you know about that?!" Azelf snapped. But even before he answered, she already knew.

"I told you. I've known about you for a while. I was even watching you tonight before you approached me." Darkrai's smile looked cruel enough to cut her heart. "You don't fear demons, but you fear mankind? You interest and amuse me."

"I wish I didn't," Azelf snapped, trying to prevent tears from falling. "You've ruined my life!"

"Hmph. Not much of a life to ruin, is there, whore?"

"Enough!" Azelf yelled. "I have a name! If you're going to call me something, call me by it! I'm Azelf!"

"I know, pet," Darkrai said. He drew her close again and kissed her lips. The sensation made her blood rush around and dulled her thoughts. Darkrai's seed had poisoned her and did whatever he had commanded it to do. She was only going to suffer with the memories of her sister, so there was only one logical thing to do: wipe out the memories of the girl named Uxie. For extra assurance, he wiped out the memories of Mew, Celebi and Mesprit as well. They were just figments of the past now, and Azelf could only focus on becoming his queen of demons and seducing _everything_ for him to damn.

Things were really going to get interesting. She was alluring, he loved to kill. They were a good match after all.

* * *

_The dream reaper's legend had now changed. Now humans had two evil demons to be wary of. One was the reaper of dreams, who still delighted in killing and nightmares that promoted suffering. The second was a woman with blue hair and golden eyes that saw what you wanted and gave it for the price of souls. Their evil laugher echoed in the dark nights and made humans more afraid of darkness than ever._

_There sat a dark demon with blue eyes  
white hair rising from his head  
symbolic woman sits on his throne  
but hatred strips her and leaves her naked  
The Demon And The Harlot._

_**&-&-&-&**_

**Wow. It took me a long time to finish it, but I finally did it. **

**AND I LOVE IT.**

**I love writing the legendary pokemon as gijinkas or humans. Especially when I can use their roles like this (Darkrai being a demon and Azelf being stubborn because she's the willpower pokemon :D).**

**Me no likey LunarEclipseShipping (DarkraixCresselia). Me LOVE DarkWillShipping (DarkraixAzelf).**

**REVIEW PLZ. I would like to know if this is good or not.**

**I MIGHT REVISE THIS AND CHANGE IT SOMETIME IN THE FUTURE FOR SOME BETTER DESCRIPTIONS, BUT FIRST I WANT TO KNOW IF PEOPLE ENJOY IT.**

**-The DarkraixAzelf inventor and obsessed one  
**


End file.
